


reciprocal

by pointsnorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, fuck the wolfguard. fuck them, you break my heart i break your neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty usually goes both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reciprocal

There is blood mixed in with the dirt. He can taste the sticky, iron kiss when he touches a fistful to his lips, resists the urge to spit it off of his mouth out of respect.

Akaneian or Altean, he can’t say.

"Roshea, we can’t stay here. Hurry up."

Vyland’s horse canters in a neat circle around him, careful to keep from standing on a stray hand or spear. The clashes are leading to something bigger than them, and the entire Wolfguard knows it. Why show open hostility against the beloved Altean prince and his forces unless absolutely necessary?

The horse whinnies, and Vyland clears his throat. “Wolf’ll have your guts for garters if you’re not up with the rest of us soon. Come on, you can’t stay here and think forever.”

"Sorry. The gods have been thanked today anyway."

Whether they’ll smile upon Hardin for Roshea’s diligence is still to be seen. There’s a shadow hanging over them, his shadow possibly, threatening to swallow them whole before Marth’s rapier even tastes them. It’s terrifying.

Once he’s mounted, Roshea wipes his face clean from the cloying dirt and drying blood. He can only pray it’s not going to be his one day.


End file.
